burnnoticefandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Stecker-Epps
Victor Stecker-Epps was an operative working for the Miami branch of the organization (referred to by Victor as "The Machine"), whose primary operatives include Carla Baxter. History Early History Not much is known about Victor, except that he was a CIA operative working out of Mexico. He was stationed there with his wife and four year old son who were later killed in a bomb blast and a burn notice was issued for Victor the same day. Victor eventually made it back to the United States. It was after he arrived that Carla Baxter approached him and recruited him into the Organization for Miami operations. Eventually Victor discovered that Carla had his family killed as part of his recruitment. The time Victor realized that Carla orchestrated his family's deaths is not certain, although it is assumed towards the end of season 2 he had this knowledge prior to the start of the show. Victor's activities in Miami As an operative for the Organization: * Wrangled Michael Westen into stealing a sniper rifle from a Miami loading dock under the threat of harming Westen's family and friends if he didn't agree to the job. As a rogue operative: * Orchestrated bombing deaths of various operatives, including sniper Bill Johnson and a failed attempt on Michael's life. * Eliminated Cayman Islands Bank Manager Gustavo to prevent Michael from accessing information to his intended assassin and replaced him with a hired gun, who fell to his death from a parking garage. * Attempted to kill Michael with an explosion at his loft but Michael survived thanks to his instincts. * Compiled blackmail materials on Carla as part of an operation to reach her superiors. At some point, Victor arrived in Miami and began making preparations to meet burned spy, Michael Westen. Bad Blood Victor made his debut appearance in "Bad Blood" where he invited Michael for a chess game in Lummus Park. Victor told Michael that he was Michael's wrangler, essentially someone who had been sent to keep Michael in line. Almost instantly, the two clashed but due to being out in public, were forced to restrain themselves. Michael attempted to use a chess piece to open Victor's radial artery. Victor later won, however by secretly holding a Lorcin L22 to Michael's thigh underneath the chess table which ultimately forced Michael to surrender. Truth and Reconciliation Sins of Omission Lesser Evil After Michael successfully subdued Victor in the Men's bathroom at a Miami Municipal Courthouse, Michael returned to interrogate Victor at the team's secret hideout, only to discover that Victor had broken through the bonds. The two burned spies then engaged in a vicious fight with Fiona later intervening and shooting Victor in the ribcage with a beanbag round from her shotgun. After Victor was tied up again, Michael convinced Victor to join him to beat Carla at her own game with Michael learning that Victor was a CIA operative originally stationed in Mexico with a wife and son. Things later went bad on a op and Victor lost his family. Furthermore, a burn notice for Victor was issued the same day as well. Having heard the truth, Michael decided to protect Victor, resulting in Victor becoming one of Michael's many clients so that they could work together just long enough to get to the bottom of Victor's burn notice. Victor assisted Michael throughout the day to facilitate his escape from The Machine's operatives. Fiona found free time to use the C4 she bought from an arms dealer to stop their pursuers. Victor then developed some respect for Fiona after seeing her explosions and asked Michael where he'd met her, implying that he was greatly impressed by her dedication and willingness to help Michael. Victor asked Michael and Fiona to accompany him to an electric pole by a hotel to retrieve Carla's blackmail material folder so they can use it later. As Victor was ready to cast off the boat from shore, a sniper shot Victor in the abdomen. Standing by the sniper was Carla, who called Michael to offer him his life in exchange for ending Victor's as the hero. If he did not comply in killing Victor before Management arrives, then she would detonate the boat with the C4 she rigged on board. Just as Carla attempted to hit the button, she was shot, dying instantly. It was revealed that the person responsible for shooting Carla was none other than Fiona who along with Sam had arrived to help. However, the Machine operatives gave pursuit on Sam and Fiona who were forced to flee although Sam shot back. Victor realized the gunshot had punctured a vital organ and he was mortally wounded. He begged Michael to kill him so he could maintain his cover that Michael had been operating on The Organization's behalf. After much hesitation, Michael finally relented and shot Victor, sparing him a fate if he had been alive to be interrogated by The Organization although Michael was left visibly distressed by his actions. Personality Victor was highly psychopathic and sociopathic with little or no regard for human lives whatsoever. He was also a misanthropist with a strong disregard or dislike for the human race. He was also extremely ruthless with no remorse or mercy for his actions. Victor also enjoyed causing nothing more than destruction and killing people as well which often brought him into conflict with Michael who prefers doing things that doesn't involve innocent people dying. Victor also justified his actions by voicing his belief that no-one, especially operatives or government agents are completely innocent. It was later discovered however that prior to joining the Organization, Victor was a highly skilled operative who cared deeply about his wife and young son but the day they were both killed pushed Victor well and truly over the edge and caused him to become the man he is today. Trivia * Victor was the first of Michael's clients to have been killed in the course of a job. * Victor was played by Canadian actor, Michael Shanks who is famous for playing Dr. Daniel Jackson in the Canadian/American sci-fi show, Stargate SG1. Category:Season 2 characters Category:Deceased people Category:Antagonists Category:Westen's clients Category:Recurring Characters